


fearfully and wonderfully made.

by projectfreelancer



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectfreelancer/pseuds/projectfreelancer
Summary: a look at the history between joseph wilson and david isherwood.





	fearfully and wonderfully made.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: for underage sex (NOT EXPLICIT), grooming, pedophilia
> 
> isherwood and joey have such an interesting dynamic, so i had to write for them.

It’s hard without Slade around. Joey misses him. He misses Grant. Addie comes and goes as she pleases, but Joey finds himself alone often. The only person who ever seems to remember Joey exists, Joey is still  _alive_ , is David Isherwood. Takes time out of his days to visit Joey; likes to make sure Joey is doing okay. Likes to take him out to eat. Likes to show him his new ideas, designs, likes to ask Joey’s opinions on it all. 

It’s attention no one else has ever offered to him.

 

— 

 

It's the little things that really stand out to Joey. The way David isn't afraid to pull him into an embrace before they part after spending the day together. The way David throws his head back and laughs loudly, something Slade and Addie would so rarely do. Ask Joey how his day has been, how he is doing. Lets his hand linger on Joey's shoulder sometimes, or lets their fingers brush against each other when David is trying to show him the tools he uses to create his suits. David never raising his voice even when Joey makes a mistake. David watching attentively as Joey tries to teach him new words in sign language. David making an effort to practice the words and learn more on his own. 

The little things that mean so much to Joey; things David might not even think twice about.

 

—

 

Joey feels guilty the first time it happens. They’re at Joey’s favourite restaurant, signing insults about the people around them as they laugh. Joey feels happy and  _ loved _ , and then David gets some sauce on his thumb, sucks on it to get it off. Joey feels the heat build low in his stomach, his pants becoming too tight. He tries to scoot closer towards the table in hopes of hiding his problem. Tries to ignore how often he keeps finding himself looking at David’s lips for the rest of the night. When David asks if he’s okay, Joey just signs:  **I’m fine. Tired.**

He falls asleep feeling guilty after coming to the thought of David letting him blow him underneath the table they sat at.

—

 

They’re in David’s living room watching a movie when Joey pokes at David’s arm. David turns, small smile upon his lips, asks him what’s on Joey’s mind. Joey cannot help the smile that blooms in return. Something about having David’s attention always makes him feel giddy. 

Signs:  **I have a question for you.**

“Go ahead.”

Signs:  **Have you ever liked.** Joey’s hands pause for a second, shaking.  **A man?**

David hums at that, an expression on his face that Joey hasn’t ever seen on his features before. “Joseph,” and Joey tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach at David saying his name, “I have liked both men and women. And there is nothing wrong with that. Jesus says we must love our neighbors, and that includes  _ everyone _ .” David looks at Joey more closely now. They’re so close, Joey thinks maybe he’ll — 

“I have had feelings for a man before. I think I have feelings for one now. Do you think you might like men, Joseph?”

Joey doesn’t trust himself to make the right motions, just nods his head instead. He’s so close. Close enough that Joey could just — 

“I’m proud of you for telling me. I think this calls for a celebration.” And then David is getting up, leaving Joey feel alone and cold. Walks to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of wine. “As long as you don’t tell your mother I’ve corrupted you with a glass of red.”

Joey signs:  **You know she wouldn’t care.**

 

— 

 

Joey’s not sure how they got to this point. David’s hand lays upon Joey’s cheek. The first affection he’s been shown in probably —  _ months. _ It makes his stomach feel light. His thumb swipes gently across his skin, and Joey feels short of breath. Is that what David meant when he said he’s had feelings for men before? Feelings like these?

Joey doesn’t have much time to consider the thought because then David is leaning closer than him, closer than anyone else ever has before. “We probably shouldn’t —” But whatever David was about to say is swallowed away when Joey closes the final gap between them, mouth to mouth. It’s an innocent kiss, closed-lip, something right out of Joey’s fantasies.

When David pulls away, Joey tries to follow his lips, before David stops him. “Joseph, we…” He trails off, watching Joey closely. Joey knows he must look ridiculous: red-faced, eyes wide, worried for whatever rejection David is about to give him. But David just sighs, lets his thumb wipe across Joey’s bottom lip. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

A smile graces Joey’s lips, ignores the small voice in his head,  _ just how young was I when you first thought of doing it?  _ Joey stands on his tip-toes to kiss the man on his cheek.

Joey signs:  **Then we should do it again.**

 

—

 

David was Joey’s first kiss, and second, and third. They kiss to say hello when David picks him up, kiss to say goodbye. Never in public when others are around, but Joey doesn’t mind much. Not when they come back to his house, and David pushes him against the door immediately. Closed-mouth kisses turned into ones with tongue; David whispering,  _ just let me teach you what to do _ , so many nights ago. David’s hands dance under Joey’s shirt, lets a gasp ring in their as they pull apart, only long enough for David to move them to the couch.

Joey straddles David’s hips, whining in the back of his throat as David starts kissing down his neck. Lets his hips roll against David’s, smirks at the sound David makes at it. Pushes at him so the man looks at him, signs:  **I want you.**

Joey wonders why David never does anything more than kissing unless Joey asks for it first. But he finds he doesn’t mind much when David’s hands dip below his waistband. 

 

—

 

They're lying in David's bed when it is first said. Addie isn't home — but when is she ever, so David had asked him to come over. Their night went as many others go: dinner, talking, shy smiles turned to breathless kissing, all leading up to falling in bed together. Joey has homework due in the morning that he should have finished, but it was forgotten between David's deft fingers working on the suit while Joey watches to those fingers loosening the buttons on Joey's shirt. Joey lays with his head against the man's chest, fingers playing idly with his curls. Said so quietly that maybe Joey wasn't really supposed to hear over the low sound of the air conditioner:

"I love you."

Joey's immediate response is a wild smile. Looks at David who has an unfamiliar expression on his face. Joey raises his hand.

And signs it back.

 

—

 

Joey isn’t lying when he says he believes he’s the one who pursued David. He’s the one who sat too close to him on the couch; the one who closed the distance first; the one always asking him to do more and more and more.

Joey has gotten accustomed to ignoring the voice again in his head asking,  _ but how old were you that first time? _

He tries to ignore the gnawing guilt he feels when he puts on the Ikon suit and remembers how many nights began with the two of them working on it.


End file.
